Diskussion:Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)
Malak Unter spielbare Charakter steht Malak. Ich habe das Spiel sowohl gut als auch böse durchgespielt und habe ihn nie gespielt! --88.64.54.217 21:50, 8. Dez 2006 (CET) :Da hast du Recht, ich habe das Spiel auch durchgespielt und ich konnte Malak nicht spielen! Warum auch? Malak ist der größte Gegner im Spiel, warum sollte man den spielen können?! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 22:08, 8. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Ja schön und gut, er steht aber nicht unter spielbar, sondern unter andere.--Yoda41 22:09, 8. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Danke, das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich habe den Irrtum der IP einfach geglaubt, ohne es zu überprügen, sorry! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 22:16, 8. Dez 2006 (CET) ::::Ich werde jetzt ein Nacharbeitszeichen einfügen, der Artikel bräuchte dringend eine Überarbeitung! Ich hoffe ich werde Zeit dazu haben, etwas an dem Artikel zu verbessern. Xargon 22:37, 8. Dez 2006 (CET) Entschuldigung, ich bin die IP, die geschrieben hat das Malak bei den spielbaren Charaktern steht. Ich meinete damit die Seitenleiste (Spielinformationen-Inhalt). Da keiner von euch sich den Artikel genau angeschaut hat, ändere ich es jetzt einfach selbst. --88.64.52.225 15:48, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) :Ach das meintest du, gut selber ändern ist ja auch der Sinn einer Wiki!--Yoda41 15:54, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) Weiß einer, wie man bei KotOR Screenshots macht? Ich meine so, dass man die Charakterleiste und die anderen Anzeigen nicht mehr sieht. Danke schon mal im Voraus, Gruß, Hyperactive Clone 14:20, 8. Apr., 2008 (CEST) Mal am Rande Warum hat der Artikel eigentlich noch das Suffix (Spiel) ? --Modgamers 18:38, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) :Weil es auch eine Comicreihe namens "Knights of the Old Republic" gibt. Vergl. die Begriffserklärungsseite Knights of the Old Republic. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 18:39, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Aha, er war schneller. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:41, 2. Feb 2007 (CET) Spezies Könnte man nicht den Artikel so erweitern das die Spezies erwähnt werden die in diesem Spiel vorkomnen. '' --vorher nicht signierter Eintrag von 89.50.65.103 um 18:05, 30. Mai 2007, nachgetragen von --Naronnas 13:37, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST)'' Charakterliste Little Ani hat die Charakterliste gelöscht, mit der Begründung, dass es eingach blöd ausschaut. Ich finde das ist nicht Grund genug. Ohne die Charakterliste sieht der Artikel zwar besser aus und ist übersichtlicher, aber ansonsten fehlt eine Zusammenfassung aller vorkommenden Personen, die man ansonsten überhaupt nicht entdecken würde, da sie eine unwichtige Rolle spielen und in der Nachwelt nicht erwähnt werden. Viele Charaktere sind wirklich unbedeutend (muss ich einräumen), manche aber doch sehr interesant und sollten irgendwo erwähnt werden. Deshalb schlage ich vor, wenn wir die Charakterliste löschen, machen wir doch wenigstens eine Kategorie:KOTOR. --Naronnas 12:24, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vorschlag Könnte man vielleicht zu KotOR I und II ein extra Cheats-Artikel anlegen, denn es gibt wirklich viele Cheats für KotOR, nicht nur die paar in den Hauptartikeln. Wenn ja, würde ich mich bereit erklären, so ein Artikel zu erstellen. Jamaryn Star 18:22, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Dafür gibt es doch genug Seiten im Internet und hier gehört sowas wohl nicht derartig hin. Jaina 18:25, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) Cheats Bei mir funktioniert keine der im Artikel genannten Möglichkeiten, die Cheat-Konsole zu öffnen und ich bin bei diesem Problem kein Einzelfall. Weiß jemand, was sonst noch funktionieren würde?--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 15:00, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Du gehst unter Arbeitsplatz und öffnest den Lokalen Datenträger( wahrscheinlich C). Jetzt erscheinen einige Ordener öffnen den Ordner Programm Files.Dann erscheint ein Ordner Namens LucasArts. Den öffnest du. Danach erscheint ein Ordner der SWKotor heißt. Den musst du auch öffnen. Jetzt erscheinen ganz viele Ordner. Du öffnest jetzt den Ordner swkotor wo Konfigurationseinstellungen darunter steht. Dann trägst du unter der letzten Zeile von Game Options EnableCheats=1 ein. Dann kannst du die Konsole mit shif + ^ öffnen oder mit shif + $ im Spiel öffnen. Es erscheint oben links im Spiel eine Zeile zum eintragen. --Jedimeister Kenobi 16:46, 17. Dez. 2008 (CET) Gesinnung Kann man in Kotor I auch der hellen oder der dunklen Seite angehören wie in Kotor II?Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 15:30, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Kannst du dir die Macht der Jedi aneignen, um die Republik zu retten? Oder wirst du der Dunklen Seite verfallen? Held oder Schurke, Retter oder Eroberer... du allein bestimmst das Schicksal der Galaxis! Steht so im Artikel drin, beantwortet das nicht die Frage? Pandora Diskussion 15:39, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich meine nur, dass das ganze ziemlich auf die Jedi aufbaut.Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 08:44, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Der Artikel beschreibt halt hauptsächlich die kanonische Variante, aber es wird auch häufiger auf den alternativen Weg hingewiesen. Pandora Diskussion 10:46, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bastila kämpft gegen Malak? Wenn man gegen Malak kämpfen muss, wird Bastila Starr gesetzt. Sie kann nicht gegen Darth Malak kämpfen und die Hangartür kann man auch nicht öffnen---Jedimeister Kenobi 10:04, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nachem man Malak "besiegt", kommt Bastilla wieder dazu und hält ihn auf, damit Carth und man selbst abhauen kann, aber was willst du uns damit sagen? Pandora Diskussion 10:36, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bei mir ist es so das Malak nach Revans Sieg in mit der Macht dreht und dann abhaut. Die Tür in der er geflüchtet ist kann ich nicht öffnen und die Hangartür kann ich auch nicht öffnen und Bastila bleibt Starr. MfG --Jedimeister Kenobi 13:29, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Aha, du fragst, wie es weiter gehen soll? Geh mal durch eine von den Seitentüren und dann um den Raum rum, wo Malak rein ist, dann von hinten rein. Wir sind hier aber kein Ort für Spielelösungen. Pandora Diskussion 13:58, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) OK. Danke. MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 18:19, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Sternenschmiede Es steht in dem Artikel alles über die Level nur nicht über dem Level in der Sternenschmiede. Warum? MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:45, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Da gibts nur eins, ransetzen und nachtragen... Pandora Diskussion 17:55, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Das ist ja auch kein Spieleberater, sondern ein Wiki. Hyperactive Clone 16:51, 4. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Cheats? Die Konsole der Cheats lässt sich nicht öffnen. Wie geht das? MfG--Jedimeister Kenobi 11:57, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) PS: Wo finde ich das Spielverzeichnis?--Jedimeister Kenobi 12:03, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Für Cheats gibt es auch andere Seiten oder Foren... 12:36, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Logos right Gibts nicht eine Möglichkeit, Bilder in die Infobox einzufügen; in diesem Fall das Bioware-oder Lucasarts-Logo? Ich kann so was leider nicht programmieren, außerdem wollte ich vorher fragen. Ansonsten könnte man das natürlich auch bei anderen Artikeln verwenden, ist mir nur hier zufällig eingefallen. HHL 17:09, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) Cheat Edit Der Cheat Edit von der IP kam von mir. Ich hatte vergessen mich anzumelden. Gruß Don Matze 13:30, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) Cheat kleine anmerkung wenn man ohne pointsaddlightside xxx bzw. pointsadddarkside xxx direkt zur hellen/dunklen seite will muss man einfach addlightside bzw. adddarkside eingeben (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.77.36.137 (Diskussion) 22:51, 26. Feb. 2009) Yuzaan Vong? (oder so:P) Hallo. Im Artikel Planet der Verräter steht unter Trivia, dass über die Yuzaan Vong in Kotor geredet wird. Kann mir jemand sagen, wo? Ich habe das Spiel mehrere Male durchgespielt, und nie ist mir sowas aufgefallen. Oder liegt es daran, dass ich immer böse bin und mir deswegen diese Option nicht zur Verfügung steht? MfG 84.134.59.136 11:04, 7. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Damit ist der Dialog mit Canderous gemeint, wo er erzählt, dass sie auf einen Asteroiden geschossen haben, der dann plötzlich abgehauen ist. Jaina 11:07, 7. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Achso, danke. 84.134.59.136 11:08, 7. Mär. 2009 (CET) Screenshots Inwiefern sind Screenshots zur Darstellung gestattet? (Also speziell für den Artikel) --Gruß und Kuss: Zsynrael 20:06, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Jegliche Screenshots aus KotOR I und II bitte bei mir beantragen. 20:11, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Preis Gibt es das Spiel eigl. nur noch für über 80€?LOrd Anakin---62.227.116.205 20:01, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Das Spiel kann z.B. hier legal für 7,95 Pfund, also etwa 10 €, runtergeladen werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:37, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ist aber auch noch je nachdem wie gut du suchst auch auf CD(s) erhältlich -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 20:41, 1. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Habs auf ebay efunde 23,95€.Weihnachten ist gerettet. 14:23, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Sch**** Englisch 14:30, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Die Diskussionsseite ist nicht für private Gespräche da, sondern zur Verbesserung des Artikels. Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, was dass hier dem Artikel nützen soll. (höchstens die Info, wie teuer das Spiel momentan, aber das ändert sich ja auch ständig) --Naronnas 16:27, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::@Ackbar würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und bästätigen das der link den du mir gegebenhast weder abzocke ist noch abo verpflichtungen mit sich fühert.Danke. 17:50, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::Der Link wurde von den offiziellen Machern von TOR auf swtor.com eingestellt, insoweit gehe ich davon aus, dass da keine Tricks dahinter sind. Ich habe es selbst aber nicht ausprobiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:21, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Is jetzt eh egal hab bei ebay bestllt. 11:30, 3. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Ich habs ganz günstig (15, - € für KotOR und KotOR II) bei Saturn bekommen. :::::::::Gruß :::::::::DarthDevastation (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von DarthDevastation (Diskussion | Beiträge) 20:21, 26. Oktober 2012) Bilder Mir ist aufgefallen, dass es in diesem Artikel kaum noch Bilder gibt, die funktionieren. Wäre schön, wenn die mal wieder ergänzt werden könnten. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:19, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) The Old Republic Ich finde nicht, dass The Old Republic zur KotOR-Reihe gezählt werden sollte, da es auch kein offizieller Nachfolger dazu ist. Daher würde ich den Teil in der Einleitung auch rausstreichen. Jamaryn Star 18:11, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) :In gewisser Weise ist es schon ein Nachfolger (Wie einer der Entwickler sagte: "We are Knight of the Old Republic 3, 4, 5, 6 and so and put it all in one Game" (Oder so ähnlich, ich find leider gegenwärtig die Quelle nicht, ich glaube das war ein Interview bei Darth Hater, aber dessen Webite ist gegenwärtig offline.)), also sollte es auch als solcher erwähnt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:25, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Dennoch wird die Geschichte kaum/gar nicht weitergeführt. Zumal es 300 Jahre nach KotOR spielt und z.B. über Revan nur in einem Nebensatz gesagt wird, dass er nie wieder gesehen wurde. Jamaryn Star 19:43, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::TOR wird auf jeden Fall einen guten Teil der Geschichte von KotOR I weiterführen. Es ist sehr warscheinlich, dass man mehr über Revans Schicksal erfährt und vermutlich werden T3-M4 oder HK-47 auftreten. Darüber hinaus geht es unter anderem um en Wiederaufbau des im KotOR I zerstörten Taris. Auch die Ereignisse aus KotOR II werden nicht auser Acht gelassen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:47, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Blaster Hat man da auch blaster?--Commander Cody der 10 16:31, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ja. Es gibt verschedene Sorten von Blasterpistolen und Gewehren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:33, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Danke--Commander Cody der 10 16:43, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) Kleine Frage Kann man das Spiel auch mit Vista spielen? Bane98 19:38, 5. Apr. 2010 (CET) :ich glaub nicht da unter Vista eh nur wenige spiele laufen möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:00, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :ich kann zusichern, dass zumindest KotOR I unter Viste läuft - BlackEyE - 16.Apr. 2010 Unbekannte Welt ist die unbekannte Welt nicht Rakata Prime? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:00, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ja, ist sie. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist sie nun mal ''unbekannt ;) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:09, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Gut bekannt oder nicht wir wissen es ja ich würde das in "Lehon" oder eben "Unbekannte Welt" umschreiben. ich machs jetzt einfach mal möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:20, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Das wird so belassen, es stellt die Handlung des Spieles dar, und indem Spiel ist sie nun mal unbekannt. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:26, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Gut ok ich geb mich geschlagen. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:44, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Kanon Hi, ich hätte gerne gewusst, welche Entscheidungen in den Spielen dem Kanon angehören? Die Helle opder die Dunkle Seite. Oder ist es immer unterschiedlich? Sind die Nebenmissionen auch Kanonisch? --80.139.123.188 10:41, 10. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Windows 7 Funktioniert KotOR 1 auch mit Windows 7? Gruss--Boba F. 18:17, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Da gibt es dieselben Probleme wie mit Vista, teilweise lassen sie sich lösen, teilweise aber nicht. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 20:30, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Juhanis Synchronsprecher Woher stammt denn die Information, dass eine "Solveig Duda" Juhanis Synchronsprecher sein soll? Also in dem Heftchen, das dem Spiel beiliegt, steht bei mir in der Liste, dass die Sprecherin "Kristina von Weltzien" heißt.--88.66.54.33 02:44, 22. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Da dahinter ein Fragezeichen steht, denke ich, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht stimmt. Änder es ruhig. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:37, 22. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::So stehe es auch bei Wikipedia --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 16:34, 22. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Die Wikipedia kannst du genauso wenig als Quelle einwerfen wie die Wookieepedia. KitDiskussion 16:37, 22. Feb. 2011 (CET) Weiterspielen nach dem Ende Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit (egal ob Cheat, Trainer, o.ä.) nach dem Ende noch weitezuspielen und Welten zu erkunden 80.139.113.179 23:18, 5. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Meines Wissens nach nicht, aber da wirst du (falls es existiert) eher in Mod-Foren fündig. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 00:38, 6. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Meinungen zum Spiel? Also für mich ist es eins der Besten Spiele, die ich je gespielt habe! Manchmal sitze ich stundenkang vorm PC, spiele dieses Spiel, und merke gar nicht, wie viel Zeit vergeht, weil das Spiel so viel Spass macht!!! Grüße DarthDevastation (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von DarthDevastation (Diskussion | Beiträge) 22:21, 26. Okt. 2012‎) iPad? Das Spiel ist doch auch fürs iPad zu kriegen.? Sollte es nicht in Systeme eingetragen werden? asoka.tano (Diskussion) 19:33, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC)